se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Andrzej Duda/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Andrzej Duda - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prezydent RP Andrzej Duda (P) i prezydent RFN Joachim Gauck (L). Fot. PAP/Paweł Supernak Andrzej Duda - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Poland’s President Andrzej Duda, right, welcomes German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier, left, in Warsaw, Poland, Friday, May 19, 2017. Steinmeier, formerly the German foreign minister, is paying his first visit to Poland as president. (AP Photo/Czarek Sokolowski) Andrzej Duda - Angela Merkel.jpg| Andrzej Duda i Angela Merkel o sąsiedztwie. newsbook.pl Francia * Ver Andrzej Duda - François Hollande.jpg| Presidents Andrzej Duda (L) and Francois Hollande (R) met in Paris on Wednesday. Photo: PAP/Leszek Szymański Andrzej Duda - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron and Polish President Andrzej Duda shake hands during their bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) summit in Brussels, on May 25, 2017. Photo: Eric Feferberg / AFP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Andrzej Duda - Francisco.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda has a private audience with Pope Francis on November 9, 2015 in Vatican City. (AFP/ ETTORE FERRARI) España * Ver Andrzej Duda - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Desde la izquierda, Jens Stoltenberg, Mariano Rajoy y Andrzej Duda, este viernes. MANDEL NGAN (AFP) Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Andrzej Duda.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras (r) welcomes Polish President Andrzej Duda (l) during their meeting, in Athens, on Monday. The Polish President is on a two-day visit to Athens. (Orestis Panagiotou/EPA) Italia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia, Andrzej Duda. quirinale.it Andrzej Duda - Matteo Renzi.jpg| President Andrzej Duda (L) and Italian PM Matteo Renzi (R) in Rome. PAP/Jacek Turczyk Andrzej Duda - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Italy’s Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni, King Philippe of Belgium, Poland’s President Andrzej Duda. (AFP Photo/Pool/Christophe Licoppe) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Andrzej Duda and Sauli Niinisto in Helsinki. Photo: PAP/Paweł Supernak Reino Unido * Ver Andrzej Duda - David Cameron.jpg| Poland's President Andrzej Duda waves next to Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron as they leave after a national service of commemoration to mark the 75th anniversary of the Battle of Britain Photo: Stefan Wermuth/Reuters Andrzej Duda - Theresa May.jpg| Andrzej Duda, Angela Merkel i Theresa May spotkanie w kuluarach. TV TRWAM Online Polski Punkt Widzenia pl Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Wałęsa and Andrzej Duda. Photo: PAP/Adam Warżawa Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Andrzej Duda.jpg| Andrzej Duda i Aleksander Kwaśniewski. fot. FORUM Andrzej Duda - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Andrzej Duda - podsekretarz stanu w Kancelarii Prezydenta RP. Archiwum Kancelarii Prezydenta RP Andrzej Duda - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| Warszawa, pilka nozna, kwalifikacje EURO 2016, Polska - Irlandia, Minister Grzegorz Schetyna, prezydent Andrzej Duda, Aleksander Kwasniewski, Ireland - Poland, Euro 2016 qualifier, football, fot. Tomasz Jastrzebowski / Foto Olimpik Andrzej Duda - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski i Andrzej Duda /Michal Dyjuk/Reporter /East News Rusia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Los medios polacos se han enloquecido de emoción por el hecho de que Barack Obama decidió dejar que el presidente Andrzej Duda se siente a su lado durante el almuerzo del presidente estadounidense con el presidente ruso Vladimir Putin en la ONU el lunes. Curiosamente, la mayoría de los medios de comunicación occidentales ignoraron la presencia de Duda, llegando incluso a apartarlo del marco. Foto: ONU Ucrania * Ver Andrzej Duda - Oleksandr Turchynov.jpg| Oleksandr Turchynov held a meeting with the President Republic of Poland Andrzej Duda. rnbo.gov.ua Andrzej Duda - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda (L) with Ukrainian counterpart Petro Poroshenko (R). Photo: Andrzej Hrechorowicz / KPRP Fuentes Categoría:Andrzej Duda